


Customs of the Season

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-23
Updated: 2004-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Christmas Schmoop





	Customs of the Season

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

The choice this year was red reindeer on a forest green background, glittery snowflakes or bright gold stars on ellipses of red and green. Either way he was going with silvery ribbon, but the correct paper choice was essential. The reindeer and snowflakes were both smaller prints and would look better on this package, but the stars were just so festive that Lex almost couldn’t resist them. Finally deciding that he could use the bold stars on his other, secret packages, Lex took a sip of water and faced the hard decision between the other two.

 

As it was only 6:00 p.m., he still had a little time before Clark arrived for Christmas Eve dinner. Dinner was prepared and ready for a last minute heating-up, and champagne was chilling in the fridge. He’d already taken care of dressing in his Christmas Eve outfit, and now there were just two tasks left: wrapping Clark’s present and composing Clark’s annual Christmas-card message. 

 

Lex also wanted to put a Christmas CD in the player, but that was really optional, as they didn’t always have music before or with dinner. This year, though, he was in an especially sentimental mood. Unlike the wrapping paper decision, the music decision was easy, and Eartha Kitt’s Santa Baby was soon softly playing in the background.

 

Getting back to the matter at hand, Lex again reviewed his options: Snowflakes. Reindeer. Clark liked animals and the paper was very traditional and homey. So yes, red reindeer on green with silver ribbon would conceal this year’s present. Lex finished neatly wrapping the package, then opened the card. He could hear bustling and chatter from down the hall, which probably meant that Clark was a bit early. That was okay. Lex had decided what he wanted to write three months ago and had spent a fifteen minutes or so a day rehearsing both what he wanted to write and how he wanted to write it. His left hand wasn’t going to shake, at all. But his mouth was suddenly dry and if he gripped the pen any tighter it would break. A few deep breaths, he wrote his message as planned, sealed the envelope and wrote Clark’s name on it with a little flourish.

 

Eartha finished just as Clark burst through the doors with a bright smile on his face and package in one hand. After heartily shouting, “Merry Christmas, Lex!” he dropped the package on an end table by the couch. In the background, Elvis began chanting “Here comes Santa Claus.” Clark was dressed up by his own standards but there were enough little details of his Smallville past in his attire to make Lex chuckle a little. At least their sweaters didn’t match, as Clark’s was new and red and Lex’s was the muted purplish gray sweater Clark had given him for Christmas the year before. 

 

Lex gathered up Clark’s present and stood, smiling back at his friend.

 

“Merry Christmas yourself, early bird!” 

 

“I was able to sneak out of the Christmas party early. I found a guy in the sports department who ran across the inside scoop on a ski-racing scandal of all things, and managed to distract Lois with him. And everyone else was more interested in the bar than me.”

 

“Everyone else doesn’t know what they’re missing,” Lex said, breaking into a grin. He finally left his desk and walked over to Clark, who had plopped down on the couch and was beginning to sort Christmas tree ornaments while he talked. He left Clark’s present next to his own, then took both of Clark’s hands out of the ornament box. “Nope. Not yet. We’ll decorate after dinner.” 

 

Clark started to protest, so Lex leaned forward and capture his lips in a welcoming kiss. “No arguing. This is what we do.”

 

“Okay, okay! I wouldn’t want to mess up Christmas Eve!” Clark said. “But you’re just excited because it’s your year for dinner.”

 

“Are you kidding? We can have salmon and champagne every night if we want. And I don’t mind the lasagna we have when it’s your year. What I really like is knowing you’ll be here after dinner and be here with me on Christmas morning.”

 

“You know I wouldn’t miss it for anything.”

 

“Even if Santa refused to come here?”

 

“Santa wouldn’t do that. You’ve been a good boy, in your own way. And he’d come here even if you hadn’t, to leave the switches and coal.”

 

Lex’s raised eyebrow was more of a response than any words he might have attempted. 

 

“Are you sure we can change things around just a little bit because I’m here early?” 

 

“No, no! I like our traditions the way they are!”

 

Clark pouted a little at this, and started drumming his fingers on the arm of the couch.

 

“Hmrph! If you’re bored, we can always add in something new. I don’t want you cranky on Christmas Eve.”

 

“I’m not cranky, I just …” But Clark was cut off by a lapful of Lex, who began kissing him ardently and tugging on his sweater. Clark chuckled a little, between kisses.

 

“If we’re adding in pre-dinner making out, I guarantee I’ll be early every year.”

 

Lex tried to keep it from showing obviously on his face, but hearing Clark say “every year,” made more than a little tingly. “Making out? We have plenty of time. I was think more like pre-dinner sex.”

 

At that, Clark quickly shrugged his sweater off himself and pushed Lex out of his lap and onto the couch on his back. He began trying to pull Lex’s sweater off, but Lex stopped him, sat up, and took it off himself. “You gave me this sweater. It’s important to me and I’d like to keep it in a non-shredded state.”

 

Clark mumbled “mmkay,” with a little smile. “But I didn’t give you the pants…”

 

Lex shivered in anticipation. He loved the wicked grin on Clark’s face and the gleam in his eye. He felt a whoosh, and suddenly his pants were mere shreds of cloth lying on the floor by the couch. 

 

“Oh God, how do you do that without some kind of cloth burns?”

 

Clark snickered. “Do you really want to have a discussion about physics and super powers right now? I know science makes you all giddy, but …” Clark gestured towards Lex’s erect cock. 

 

“But I love it when you say dirty things like ‘velocity’ and ‘friction’!”

 

Clark leaned down and whispered “torsion … vectors ... is that enough? Because I’d really rather show than tell.”

 

Lex grabbed onto Clark’s hips, growling, “How about you climb on me and show me a demonstration of those super-kissing powers you have.”

 

Clark nodded, still grinning wickedly and pounced on the man beneath him. Their mouths joined together in a deep, passionate kiss, while their bodies writhes against each other. Lex ran both hands down Clark’s hard, muscled back, stopping only when his hands reached Clark’s waist and he realized Clark was still partially dressed.

 

“No, no, no,” he mumbled. “Must get these off.” He tried to reach beneath Clark and unbuckle his belt without breaking their kiss or moving him, but Clark was a little too wriggly for Lex to manage it. Finally, by yanking on the offending clothing, Lex got Clark’s attention and pushed him part of the way off. 

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“You’re wearing clothes.”

 

“Huh? Oh, I see! That is a problem.” Clark stood and humming all the while, did a little bump and grind with his hips. He unbuckled and removed his belt with nerve-wracking slowness, then unzipped his fly and pushed his pants down in tiny increments.

 

Lex lay on the couch, appreciating every moment of the show his boyfriend was putting on for him. After what felt like a wonderful eternity, Clark’s pants lay in a puddle on the floor next to the scrap’s that used to be Lex’s pants. Only then did Clark start to remove his briefs. He closed his eyes, licked his lips just a little, then made a game of pretending to pull them down, then pull them back up.

 

“God, Clark, please just take them off!” Lex moaned.

 

Clark winked. Then he whipped the briefs off and, still humming his own accompaniment and now completely nude, began dancing his way over to the couch and Lex. When he reached his objective, he stood over the other man and, twirling the briefs over his head, asked, “Do you approve now?”

 

“Uhhhh! Oh God, yes!”

 

Clark’s response was simply to push Lex back down on the couch and begin kissing his way down Lex’s chest.

 

Lex moaned at the feeling of Clark kissing, licking and nibbling lower and lower. Laying with his Legs spread, and Clark atop him between them, he idly ran his hands through Clark's thick hair. Clark paused from time to time, as if to tease him even more. Then, just before reaching Lex's belly button, he began his way back up, this time making sure to tongue and suck on each of Lex's nipples. The sensation was too much, and Lex could not help thrusting up against Clark, who held him down gently, but rubbed back against him all the same. Both of their cocks were hard and had become slick with pre-come as they rubbed against each other.

 

"Clark, please!" Lex gasped. He lay his hands flat against Clark's ass and pushed both their bodies together. Clark moaned in response, then pulled away and slid down Lex's body until he was half hanging off the couch. He grasped Lex's cock in one hand and bent his head to brush it with one broad swipe of his tongue. 

 

"No, Clark, want you in me!"

 

"Yeah" Clark mumbled. "Need you! Need …" Then Clark was suddenly scrambling off him and looking wildly around the room. This wouldn't do. Clark began ransacking Lex's desk drawers. The sight was both beautiful and amusing, but Lex wanted Clark's hot body back in his arms as quickly as possible. In spite of his lust-induced haze, he realized that Clark was probably looking for lubes and condoms, which he pointedly did not keep in his desk, for fear of a stray assistant coming across them during a search for postage stamps. Propping himself up on his arms and hoping to get his now-frantic boyfriend's attention, Lex almost yelled, "Clark, under what's left of my pants, if you didn't shred everything, you may find what you're looking for."

 

And then before he even finished the sentence, Clark was on top him again, condom packet and a small bottle lube in hand. No matter how many times he saw it, Lex never ceased to be amazed by superspeed. It should have been a not so subtle reminder of their differences. But Lex had rationalized the fact that only he and Clark were ever present for naked superspeeding into a special secret between them. 

 

Lex watched in silent anticipation as Clark removed the condom from the packet, rolled it onto himself and then poured some lube in his hand. He was performing with deliberate slowness now, in contrast to the swift search for and retrieval of the supplies. With the same deliberate slowness, Clark stroked Lex's hole with one lube-covered finger, eventually sliding it inside and continuing his leisurely motions. Lex fumbled around on the couch until his left hand grasped the lube bottle Clark had discarded there, slicked his own hand and cock and began stroking both himself and Clark in turn at the same pace. The sensations were absolute heaven. Lex was enjoying this as much as he'd ever enjoyed sex, but knew he wasn't going to last much longer, and so managed to utter, "Now, Clark."

 

Clark nodded and, after sliding his finger out of Lex's ass, grasped his hips firmly and lifted them, then once he had Lex positioned to his satisfaction, with one hand placed his cock at Lex's opening and began to gently thrust. As he felt Clark enter him, Lex lay his head back and sighed. The feeling of completeness combined with the intense feeling of arousal in his cock was almost unbearably good. Then Clark was thrusting in him for real and Lex was still stroking himself with his own hand and oh, fuck it was just too good. Lex felt his balls pulling up and muscles tensing. 

 

"Clark, oh god, oh fuck! Clark!" And with that he climaxed, hard, splattering Clark's chest with come. Clark stilled momentarily above him, groaned and then fell into his own orgasm. Clark bent his head down and kiss him, fiercely, then collapsed onto his chest with a sigh.

 

"Do we ever have to move again?"

 

"No. Never," Lex replied, snuggling into Clark's arms.

 

"You promise? Because this is the best Christmas tradition we've come up with yet." 

 

At that Lex remembered what other Christmas happiness both would and might lie ahead and stirred. ""I lied. We have to get up."

 

"Awwww," Clark whined.

 

"Santa won't come if we're lying here. And you're the one who wanted to decorate the tree."

 

"We can hide under our sweaters and my pants. Santa will never know."

 

"Now Clark, getting up won't be so bad. In between the traditional pre Christmas Eve dinner sex and the traditional Christmas Eve dinner, there is the traditional Christmas Eve lolling around in a bubble bath."

 

"Now that's a new one, but I strongly support its addition."

 

"Good. You get up and go start the bath. I'll grab some champagne."

 

At that suggestion, Clark's energy seemed to return and he jumped off of Lex, removed the used condom and dropped it in the trash by Lex's desk and, with a sultry "I'll be waiting in the nice, warm water with you," took off for Lex's private bath. 

 

Lex hummed his way to the kitchen. The CD he'd started before Clark's arrival still had a few tunes left to play. He'd pushed the shuffle button, so he wasn't exactly sure which, but he was certain that his favorite hadn't played yet. He continued humming "Winter Wonderland" while opening the champagne. It was one of Clark's favorites, as well, so they'd have to play the whole CD again during dinner. 

 

Champagne opened and glasses obtained, Lex started off toward the bathroom, his progress impeded slightly by the necessity of holding the chilled bottle far enough out to keep from giving himself a "Should have grabbed a robe, or at least put my shirt back on," he grumbled to himself.

 

At the door of the bathroom, Lex hesitated. Clark had turned the lights down very low, casting a soft, romantic luster on the room. He thought he'd allow himself a treat and just enjoy the scene before him for a few moments. Clark, already immersed in suds up to his chin, lay back in the tub. He was lazily tossing bubbles into the air and blowing on them his face a mask of contentment. Every once in a while, Lex caught site of a bit of Clark's skin when pulled one muscular, tanned arm out of the water and fluffed around in the bubbles. Finally, his desire to join the other man overcame the delight of watching him play, so Lex entered the room and placed the bottle and glasses by the floor, then slid into the water. 

 

Clark stopped playing with the bubbles the moment Lex entered the water. Instead, he wrapped himself around Lex's body and held him close. 

 

"Mmmm nice," Lex said. "but let me pour us some champagne while it's still cold."

 

"Mmmm," was all Clark responded, but they disentangle enough for Lex to pour two glasses of bubbly wine. Then, each holding a glass, they lay back in the tub with their free arms around each other. 

 

"Perfect," Clark said.

 

"Perfect," Lex agreed, laying his head on Clark's shoulder. He heard a little clink, then felt Clark reach over and remove his glass from his hand. 

 

"You're going to fall asleep."

 

"No, I'm just the most relaxed I've been in weeks," Lex replied. "This feels so damn good."

 

"Language!" Clark laughed. But he also wrapped Lex tightly in his embrace and began rocking him gently in the water. "It's okay if you doze. I won't let you drown."

 

"My personal guardian angel," Lex whispered, with a happy sigh.

 

Permission granted, Lex did close his eyes and allow himself to daydream, though he would swear he never actually fell asleep. It had been a difficult week, with problems both large and small popping up in plant, labs and office, the discovery of a corporate spy who had infiltrated Lexcorp, and continuous demanding phone calls from his father. And throughout Lex had been dealing with an undercurrent of nervousness about this evening. So if Clark were going to suggest that he take advantage of the warm water and strong arms surrounding him, well, he wasn't about to dismiss the suggestion.

 

Then suddenly Clark was kissing his face and gently shaking him. "Hey, Lex … Lex, the water's getting cold and I'm getting hungry. Actually, I'm starving. I haven't eaten since the cheese straws and Christmas cookies at the office party."

 

Lex forced himself back to semi-awareness. Even though he hadn't been sleeping, really, he would need some caffeine before he'd be in any shape to finish dinner preparations.

 

"Okay, Clark," he mumbled.

 

Clark snickered and heaved them both out of the tub and onto a soft rug, then patted them both dry with warm, fluffy towels. He then helped Lex up and led him into the bedroom. A second or so and Clark was dressed again in clothes from his overnight bag. 

 

"You dress. I'll go start some coffee."

 

"You're so good to me," Lex said. "There are some hors d'oeuvres, stuffed mushrooms and bruschetta and I think cook made some quesadillas just for you. There should be heating instructions in the kitchen somewhere."

 

"Staff gone for the holidays already?"

 

"Yes. I told Enrique everyone could leave after your arrival. We'd already had our annual holiday party and gift exchanged, and I tried to give out bonuses early this year so everyone would have time to do their Christmas shopping."

 

"Okay. I think I can handle popping things in the oven. But you're on your own with the main course. Hurry up and I'll get things started." Clark winked at him, and then went off in search of sustenance.

 

By the time Lex dressed and made his way to the kitchen, Clark not only had the hors d'oeuvres started and a pot of coffee ready, he had also found the champagne bucket and put a second bottle on ice. Lex poured himself a cup of coffee, nodding to indicate the champagne and said, "Good idea. The bottle we left in the bathroom is warm and flat by now."

 

"Yeah, I didn't know what to do with it."

 

"Don't worry about it. Though we should probably go get it before …" And he cut himself off with a laugh, because the next second, Clark was standing in front of him with the bottle and glasses. "Okay, well, that's taken care of."

 

Clark set the bottle and glasses down and went to check on the goodies that were heating in the oven, while Lex took the salmon steaks out of the refrigerator and brushed them with olive oil and herbs. He also pulled out a large casserole dish filled with potatoes au gratin, another treat his cook made especially for Clark. There was a tossed salad as well, but he would leave that to stay chilled in the refrigerator until the last minute. 

 

They worked together in silent camaraderie, occasionally sneaking a quick kiss or grope. When Clark finished arranging the hot hors d'oeuvres, Lex popped the casserole in the over and joined him at the kitchen table. It was decorated with a snowy mice village scene that was his cook's favorite. Clark had poured two glasses of champagne as well, and sat playing with the mice while he watched Lex finish dinner preparations. 

 

Glass in hand, Lex raised it in a toast. "You ready?"

 

"Yeah," Clark replied, putting down a mouse. "Let's get started. The food is getting cold!"

 

"To Jonathan and Martha Kent, for easing off on the platitudes and making the best pie on Earth and for raising such a sexy son!"

 

"To Lionel Luthor for not being too much of a creep to us this year!"

 

"To Lana, for keeping the Talon going strong so I'd have an excuse to visit you when you're visiting home!"

 

"To Lucas, for calling me when you had the flu in Frankfurt, and generally being pretty cool!"

 

"To Chloe, for keeping in touch from far away and giving you a glowing references for the _Daily Planet!_

 

"To Hope, and Mercy and Enrique and the rest of your staff for keeping you in line when I'm not around!"

 

Clark was smirking now, and Lex leaned over the table to mock-smack him. 

 

"Okay, buster! To Pete for warning me about the blue underwear fetish!"

 

"It's not underwear!"

 

"Yeah! Right! Okay, ready for …"

 

"No, we have one more this year. To Lois, for being just enough of a pain in both or asses that we have to turn to each other for comfort after spending time with her, and for not noticing the footsie we were playing under the table at dinner that time!"

 

"Ah, yes! Welcome to the gang, Lois! That was a nice addition, Clark."

 

"Yeah, well … she is around a lot," Clark said, grinning.

 

Then they raised their glasses and clinked them together and said, simultaneously, "Here's to you!" and drank.

 

By the time Lex had finished his first glass of champagne, all of the stuffed mushrooms, half of the bruschetta and all but 2 pieces of the quesadillas were gone. He attempted to snag a piece of bruschetta, but Clark captured his wrist with lightening speed and a laughing "Don't you dare!"

 

"I'm hungry too, you know!"

 

"I didn't say you couldn't have any, just that you can't touch them."

 

"You're not going to feed me."

 

"You know you want me to."

 

"Yeah, I do. But I have to finish the rest of the meal and if you start putting your fingers in or near my mouth, your potatoes au gratin are going to be burned beyond recognition."

 

Clark gulped visibly, and pouted a little. But he also released Lex's wrist and., resting his chin on top of his hands and staring and still pouting, let him feed himself a few pieces of the hors d'oeuvres. But Clark's looks were starting to get to him, so after popping one quesadilla in his mouth, he poured them both a little more champagne, then moved to the stove to finish up the salmon. 

 

"I'll hurry up with this, and if you'll take the salad to the table, I'll be right in."

 

Clark complied, though he threw a few more pouts Lex's way. 

 

"You know you're still hungry for dinner. Besides, the faster we eat the main course, the faster we get to dessert, which I will let you feed me." 

 

That remark produced an end to the pouting. They adjourned to a small alcove off the kitchen. Clark had made it clear in the past that he didn't like to eat in the Penthouse's large dining room, so the year before, Lex had converted what had been a large storage room and pantry into a smaller, more casual dining area. It held an antique wooden table that reminded Lex a little of Martha's kitchen table, and had a window that was big enough that they could see the stars while they ate. Lex had decorated the room with more stars in silver and gold in the form of candles, a wall hanging and even a star garland that floated near the ceiling, strung between two of the walls. 

 

They ate in comfortable near-silence, still relaxed from the warm bath, enjoying the simple meal and each other's company. 

 

Towards the end of the meal, Clark, who had finished well before Lex, suddenly became quite animated and grasping Lex's unoccupied hand with one of his and pointing at the window with the other, excitedly exclaimed, "Snow flakes!" 

 

"Let me guess. You want to play in the snow rather than have dessert."

 

Clark's eyes narrowed and his expression became quite serious. "Don't be ridiculous. I want to play in the snow before we have dessert."

 

"There's really not enough to play in yet, and playing in snow on a city sidewalk is not the same as making snowmen and having snowball fights on the farm."

 

"Trust me." And the look on Clark's face was still completely serious. This had to be very important to Clark, and Lex knew deep down that he couldn't deny the young man anything, anyway.

 

"All right. We'll play in what little snow there is before dessert. But we have to clean up a bit, first."

 

"Quit sounding like my mother!" Clark grinned back at Lex, while gathering up all the dishes on the table. "Just so you don't have to mention bundling up to me, you go get coats and I'll take care of everything here."

 

Sufficiently bundled in warm coats, scarves and a warm hat for Lex, they took the Penthouse's private elevator to the lobby, then ventured out into the snowy night. When they were just barely out the door, Clark grabbed Lex's hand and ran with him onto the sidewalk. It was just cold enough that the snow was sticking to the few cars parked on the street, but not to the warm sidewalks. 

 

"Close your eyes and make a wish," Clark said, as he did just that, also sticking out his tongue to capture a flake on the tip.

 

"I thought you were supposed to wish on …"

 

"I thought you said you'd trust me," Clark replied , with a little kiss to Lex's cheek. "Go on. Make a wish on the first snowflake you catch with your tongue."

 

Making wishes seemed like a good idea tonight, anyway, so Lex followed Clark's orders, and with his eyes closed leaned his head back and tried to capture a flake on his tongue. It took a few moments, but finally he felt a little spot of cold wetness and, with hopes that whatever wish-granting powers might exist would somehow read his mind, silently expressed his heart's desire.

 

Wish made, Lex blinked his eyes open. He hadn't realized he'd been squeezing them so tightly shut. Clark was gazing at him, with an undecipherable look on his face, but Lex would have sworn there was a good bit of playful teasing mixed in. 

 

"What are you up to, now?" Lex asked, mostly laughing, with just a hint of genuine suspicion in his voice.

 

"Well, we you were right that we don't have enough snow to make snowmen or have snowball fights. So we'll just have to twirl!"

 

"Twirl?"

 

"Twirl in the snow."

 

"Clark, it may be Christmas Eve, but there are still a few people out and I still have a little Luthor dignity left!"

 

"I believe you are capable of twirling with dignity."

 

"Well, if anyone can, I can. But I can't twirl with you still holding my hand!"

 

"Enough with the excuses, Lex. I'll just twirl you myself!"

 

"Don't you dare pick me up!"

 

Clark turned and enveloped Lex in a bear hug, but instead of picking him up, whispered "I'm not quite that naughty. I want Santa to come tonight."

 

"Santa can find his own companion to take care of that," Lex said, snickering, but wrapping his arms tightly around Clark. "If you've had enough of the snow for now, why don't we go back in and start the tree decorating you were so eager to get into earlier."

 

Lex did not have a great variety of ornaments for this tree. He hadn't been collecting for long. He'd always had several trees decorated in decorator themes and color schemes by professionals, both at the mansion in Smallville and in his Penthouse in Metropolis. His father had always left the decorating to his assistant or house manager. But when he was a child, his mother had insisted on one "family tree" that she and Lex decorated together on Christmas Eve. Lionel had never paid any attention to that particular Luthor tradition, so it lapsed for many years. Once Lex had someone to help him decorate, however, he quickly reestablished it. 

 

The memories made decorating bittersweet, and they were all the more so because he had not been able to find his mother's decorations after she died. His father gave most of his mother's things to charity, and Lex assumed that's where the Christmas decorations went. He doubted that the boxes had even been opened to see what the contents were before they were shipped off to the charity consignment shop. It was a shame, really. He wished he could have kept at least one in her memory and honor. On the other hand, one good thing came out of it: Clark would never see the awful pipe cleaner, felt and glitter monstrosities he'd given to his mother as his contribution to the decorations each year until he turned nine. Those had been his mother's favorite ornaments, and she'd always been sure to place them front and center on her tree. 

 

In place of the lost ornaments of his childhood, Lex had been collecting new, unique ornaments everywhere he could find them for the past two years. He mixed them in with plain glass balls in every color he could find, and the tree was finally starting to look a little like the childhood tree he remembered. 

 

There were also three boxes of tangled lights in multiple colors that gave Lex a headache, even when he tried turning over the untangling and light-checking to Clark. Clark seemed to find the untangling soothing, and Lex was glad to let him handle it, but he still couldn't stand the way the lights refused to cooperate and obey. He had to find ways to distract himself while Clark forced the light strings to bend to his will. 

 

This year, when Clark made a beeline for the boxes filled with ornaments, Lex shooed him away towards the lights, and busied himself for a time by pretending to search for replacement bulbs and ornament hooks. Of course, Enrique had placed both, in separate boxes, on Lex's desk that morning. But Clark didn't know that, so Lex was free to make a show of looking. In order to be at least somewhat productive, though, he did work his way into the kitchen to put together a tray full of Christmas Eve dessert, extra candy and Christmas sugar cookies and a pot of hot chocolate on a warmer. He added forks and spoons, a pile of paper napkins with poinsettias on them and a bowl of whipped cream to the tray, then made his way back to his library.

 

Clark Kent was always a welcome sight, but surrounded by strands of lights on the floor and completely wrapped in another, he was absolutely adorable. Lex snuck in the room as quietly as he could so as not to disturb his concentration. As he placed the goodies on a coffee table, he knew he had been successful; Clark did not even look up when the food was brought into the room.

 

There wasn't much point in interrupting him to pretend to find the bulbs and hooks, so Lex simply retrieved them from the desk and added them into the pile of ornament boxes. Ready now to begin organizing, he took the box Clark had opened and begun examining earlier that evening, pushed it to the side a little, then continued opening and examining each box in turn. Finally finding the small "Santa box," near the top of a box of fabric, sequin and fancy trim covered Styrofoam shapes, Lex placed it on the coffee table with the goodies so it could be the last box they attended to that evening. 

 

Clark hadn't uttered a word since he'd removed the lights from the box, so with a glance in his direction to ensure he was okay, Lex prepared hot chocolate for them both and took his friend a steamy mug. Clark looked up, and smiled brightly when the chocolate was close enough to smell and Lex berated himself for not having a camera tucked away nearby.

 

“Just in time! I was wondering why there was no chocolate,” Clark said, still smiling, but with a slightly imperious tone.

 

“I apologize for the delay in accommodating your need for sweets,” Lex replied with a mock huff. 

 

“You should be eternally grateful for my willingness to take on this arduous task.”

 

“You’re scaring me, Clark. You’re starting to sound like me,” Lex said, shaking his head and chuckling. 

 

Clark then stood and waving his hands to indicate the light strands arrayed beneath his feet, said “Behold! Your tamed Christmas tree lights await your command.”

 

Lex couldn’t help laughing. “Oh God, Clark. You’re killing me! Now get over here and help me. We need to get busy if we’re going to finish before New Years.”

 

Clark strung the light strands around the tree, starting at the bottom. Then the actual placement of ornaments went surprisingly quickly. Enrique had taken down the tree himself the year before and had carefully sorted the ornaments by size so that they could be returned to the tree with ease. They started with the largest on the bottom, only occasionally debating exact placement, and before long had two entire boxes of ornaments up on the tree.

 

“Now the fun part,” said Clark, opening the first box of smaller ornaments. 

 

“Those are more fun?”

 

“Yeah, the smaller ornaments you’ve bought are mostly cooler than the big ones. And we’re almost to the Santas.”

 

“No, let’s save the Santas for last.”

 

“After the angel?” Clark asked, pouting a little.

 

“Yes, after the angel,” Lex insisted.

 

Clark crossed his arms over his chest, trying to look put out, but Lex knew just how to distract him. “How about a dessert break, then? There’s more chocolate.”

 

Clark perked up, considerably. “Okay, you do you have to bribe me with, then?”

 

“Cookies, some of the homemade fudge your mom sent, and a couple of nice, big pieces of chocolate cake.”

 

“All my favorites!” Clark exclaimed, perusing the tray. “But what’s the whipped cream for?”

 

“The hot chocolate, or the cake, or what ever we can come up with to put it on,” Lex said with a leer. 

 

Clark bent down and scooped some chocolate icing off the cake with one finger, then dipped it in the whipped cream and held his hand tantalizing inches away from Lex’s lips. “Want some goodies, Lex?” 

 

Lex leaned forward, trying to catch Clark’s chocolate and cream-covered finger with his tongue to no avail, almost falling over in the attempt. Then Clark started walking backwards to the couch, luring Lex along until the back of his legs hit the couch and he plopped down on it. Laughing and with his tongue still poking out slightly, Lex fell into Clark’s lap with a thud. With Clark pretending to be pinned under him, Lex captured his prize between his lips, and sucked and licked until ever bit of chocolate was obliterated. Clark started to push Lex off, but received a terse “Don’t you dare!” in response, so he settled back against the couch and waited.

 

“It’s my turn,” Lex said, scooping up icing on his own finger and smearing it on Clark’s lips. 

 

As Clark licked the gooey mess from his lips, Lex gathered a chunk of cake and more cream in hand and fed it to him.

 

“You have to have more, too,” Clark mumbled between mouthfuls.

 

“I’d rather watch you eat it, but if you insist,” Lex replied, scooping up more icing and whipped cream and again smearing them on Clark’s lips. But this time before Clark could lick the sweet mixture away, Lex licked them off himself, then, pressing his own lips firmly against Clark’s kissed him firmly. Clark’s lips opened and Lex scooted forward in Clark’s laps, rubbing their tongues together and caressing Clark’s back simultaneously.

 

They took turns feeding each other cake and cookies, following each mouthful with a kiss, until everything but the fudge was gone. That they decided to save as a late night snack after the decorating was finished and they’d exchanged gifts. Instead, they remained on the couch for a while longer, still kissing occasionally and holding each other close.

 

Remembering there were still some special Christmas songs he’d wanted to play for Clark that evening, Lex paused between kisses to ask, “How about some mood music?” 

 

“That would be nice. Unless it’s your way of saying we need to get back to work.”

 

“It wasn’t, but I guess we do,” Lex sighed. “Or we can just leave the tree like this and keep on kissing until morning.”

 

“Oh, no! We can’t do that in here. Remember, Santa won’t come.”

 

“No, he won’t, but maybe we will,” Lex said with a wink. But he still got up off of Clark’s lap and crossed the room to the CD player and his stack of Christmas CDs. He programmed the CD that had been playing earlier that evening to just play the songs they had missed. “Your choice, Clark? One of Bob Rivers’ funny Christmas CDs or something more serious?”

 

“Let’s go for funny. Mom and Dad will play nonstop carols at home, so we’ll get our fill of them tomorrow.”

 

When “Winter Wonderland” began to play, Clark jumped up and ran across the room, catching Lex up in his arms and trying to dance with his uncooperative partner.

 

“The hell, Clark?”

 

“I love this song! I always wanted to dance to it with you.”

 

“Okay, but you do realize it’s not a waltz, right?”

 

“So that’s why the music keeps getting ahead of me. I don’t care. I’m having fun.”

 

“Which translates into ‘I never learned anything except the waltz,” Lex snickered.

 

“Ballroom dance wasn’t offered at Smallville High School,” Clark said, swinging Lex into something that might pass for a dip, if Lex hadn’t been so surprised by it.

 

As he attempted to get back squarely on his feet, Lex said, “It was definitely offered at Met U every one of the 8 semesters you attended.”

 

“Um, it conflicted with my required classes. Besides, I had no idea you’d ever consent to ballroom dancing with me.”

 

“That makes two of us. I’m delighted we’ve had the opportunity to indulge your fantasy. However, you now know what to expect as a birthday present this spring.”

 

“Oh, no. Just no. This is a one-time bout of craziness.”

 

“What if I offer to be your partner in class?”

 

“Well, that’s different.”

 

The Boston Pops wound down to the end of the song and at the final whip crack, Clark smacked Lex on the behind, then twirled him around a couple of times.

 

“C’mon, silly!” Lex said, out of breath and almost collapsing with laughter. He half dragged a giggle Clark to the couch and plopped both their bodies down. Clark slipped down to the floor and, leaning against Lex’s legs began to arrange the remaining ornaments around himself on the floor.

 

Holding up a bright blue shark that was supposed to be jumping through a Christmas wreath, Clark exclaimed, “I found the one Pete gave me last year!” 

 

“Okay, that goes on the back of the tree.”

 

“But you love the Sharks.”

 

“No, I loved swiping the Sharks from dear old dad. I’m still not a big football fan.”

 

“Right, Lex. I’ve seen you pretending not to watch the games when we’re in the Owner’s Box. But in the spirit of the holiday, I’ll let you get away with the football bah, humbug.”

 

“And I won’t mention the secret stash of Sponge Bob videos you have hidden under your bed,” Lex replied with a wink. 

 

Clark was either glaring or maybe pretending to, but then he suddenly brightened. “Okay, let’s play a game. You find your favorite silly ornament and hide it from me on the tree and I’ll hide this one and whoever finds the other’s first gets to choose where the rest of the ornaments go.”

 

“You’re just trying to distract me.”

 

“You go right on thinking that while I win.”

 

Despite his voiced objections, Lex slid off the couch and started going through the ornaments, himself. “Yes!” he crowed, tucking a very small ornament in his hand. “You just try. You’ll never find this one,” Lex said, running out of the room with it.

 

“No! Lex! You’re supposed to hide it on the tree!” Clark cried out, running after him.

 

They wound up in a large, open room that was sometimes used as a small ballroom and sometimes converted into a meeting room when Lex was hosting a Junior League project or charity show rehearsal. There were only a few chairs in it at the moment, but Lex was attempting to hide behind one with his prize, as he hadn’t quite made it to the drapes when Clark skidded into the room. Lex thought it was fortunate he wasn’t using superspeed, or he probably would have shot clear through the window at the far end of the room. Instead, still running, he pretended to search around the room, as if he didn’t see most of Lex hiding behind the chair.

 

“I know you’re in here somewhere,” Clark said, then suddenly stopped just short of a potted ficus plant on the opposite end of the room from Lex. He had a big, sneaky smile on his face that made Lex wonder what on earth was going on in his not-so-innocent mind. Clark bent down, giving Lex a very nice view and … untied his shoelaces. Kicking off his shoes, he straightened back up and launched himself across the room and straight at Lex’s chair. Forced from hiding, Lex ran in the opposite direction in order to avoid the oncoming human cannonball Clark had turned into.

 

Lex started back out of the room, hoping Clark wouldn’t see him, but before he could get to the doorway, he found it blocked.

 

“You can run, Luthor, but you can’t hide! X-ray vision, remember?”

 

“You may catch me, but you’ll never stop my evil plans! I’m far too clever for you!”

 

At this, Clark simply picked Lex up and threw him over his shoulder. “Just for that, Lex, you’re going on a spin around the room, with me.”

 

“How do you do this and still keep your food down?”

 

“Uh, superdigestion, I guess,” Clark laughed, then he started running across the room, with Lex held tightly in his arms. 

 

“If you started flying with me, I’m gonna scream!” Lex managed to get out as they slid across the room.

 

“Not tonight. Not unless Rudolph shows up, and then we’ll all go flying together. But one of these days I’m gonna talk you into it.”

 

“Okay, if I agree to go on a ride with any flying reindeer who happen to show up tonight, will you please put me down?” He didn’t mean to sound exasperated, but Lex was starting to get a little dizzy. When Clark finally returned him to solid ground, he let out a sigh of relief, then, afraid of hurting Clark’s feelings, kissed him warmly. 

 

They walked hand-in-hand back to the library. 

 

“I give up, of course. We can play hide the ornament if you want.”

 

“Well, I admit it’s not quite hide the salami, but yeah, I want.”

 

Lex uncurled his hand to find the ornament he’d been hiding there still intact. It was tacky, all right, but tiny enough not to show, much. Enclosed in a round sort of snow globe was a miniature snowman, complete with carrot nose and raisin or coal eyes and mouth. Lex had never been able to tell exactly which. However, this snowman was special: He looked like an adult Christmas advertisement for Viagra. The ornament had been given to him by Chloe when he first started collecting, with a comment that the snowman reminded her of Lex. When he confronted her with the fact that she’d never seen him in the altogether, she claimed to have a “vivid imagination,” and “besides, there was the whole baldness thing …” Fortunately Lex took it as the good-natured joke it was intended to be.

 

After asking Clark to close his eyes, Lex buried the snowman snow globe deep within the tree’s branches, then closed his own eyes so Clark could do the same with the shark ornament. 

 

When Clark was finished and had told Lex to open his eyes again, “Are we supposed to look for them now?” Lex asked. 

 

“No, let’s finish decorating and sort of look as we go. Then whoever wins gets to put the Santas on the tree.”

 

“Okay, but you better not use X-ray vision!” 

 

“No cheating. I promise! In fact, I didn’t even see what ornament you chose.” 

 

“Should I feel bad about that?”

 

“No, I’m gonna win, anyway,” Clark retorted, sticking out his tongue.

 

“You are how old now, Clark? Three? Four?” Lex asked, holding up fingers to emphasize the point.

 

That remark earned Lex another swat to the behind. “We’ll see if you think I’m three or four at bedtime!”

 

They began adorning the trees middle branches with a mixture of trim-covered balls, painted glass rocking horses and wooden soldiers. There was even a group of gingerman dough ornaments Lex bought the year before from his housekeeper’s niece’s PTA. As the tree began to take shape, they each peered between the branches and behind lights and ornaments, seeking each other’s hidden treasure. 

 

At last, Lex found the Shark, nested far in the back behind two other blue and green ornaments. Clark had done an exceptionally good job of hiding it.

 

He pulled it out with a loud “Yes!” Then he noticed Clark’s indulgent expression.

 

“You let me win, didn’t you?”

 

“Lex, I wouldn’t do that!” 

 

“Oh, come on. You’ve known where I hid my ornament since we started.”

 

“No! That wouldn’t be any fun. I have no idea where you put the naughty snowman!”

 

“Oh, really?”

 

“Uh … um, I guessed?”

 

“It’s okay. You hop up and put the angel on top, then we can turn on the lights and decide together where the Santas go.”

 

Clark jumped straight up and hovered at the top of the tree, placing the angel perfectly on its top, while Lex turned the room lights off and plugged the tree lights into the outlet behind the tree. The lights cast a warm halo around the hovering man that gave him the appearance of an angel himself. Lex swallowed around the lump in his throat. He could happily stand there watching Clark forever. And when Clark smiled down at him, the imagery was complete. 

 

“Are you okay, Lex?”

 

“Yeah … um, yeah. It’s just such a beautiful sight.”

 

“Yeah, the tree looks great.”

 

“I didn’t mean …” But Clark swooped down and, still mid-air, kissed him firmly on the lips.

 

“The view from up there was pretty awesome, too,” Clark said, picking up the small box of ornaments Lex had set aside earlier in the evening. He rummaged through tissue paper, placing the three small ornaments from the box on the table in a row as Lex watched. Picking one up, he asked, “Do you want to put them all together?”

 

“No, that wouldn’t look right with just three of them. I’ve save spots for them on three sides of the tree.”

 

“Okay. In a few years, when you have a bunch of them, we can put them all in a row around the tree.”

 

Though he was sure Clark meant nothing by the comment, Lex’s heart began pounding. He nodded, choked up for what felt like the hundredth time this evening and took the Santa from Clark’s hand. It was the Santa they’d bought together two years ago, the first in his collection. Jolly, fat and traditional, he sat in a plush, red and white-striped chair, rocking chair with his feet propped up on a pile of books, a crossword puzzle on his knee and a pencil in his hand. They’d found him winking up from a tray of ceramic homemade Christmas ornaments at a flea market on the Saturday after Thanksgiving. 

 

Clark had been trying for almost a week to convince him to decorate the penthouse, but he had argued against the idea vehemently. He’d agreed to go to the flea market half-heartedly and had been sniping and, if he was honest with himself, whining, about the crowds and over-priced junk since they’d walked through the gates. Then Clark had noticed the tray of ornaments and Lex, mentioning that this one reminded him of one his mother had long ago, broke down and bought it. 

 

He couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was about this particular Santa. After all, his mother had a great variety of ornaments and he’d seen many that reminded him of her over the years. But something about this one Santa gave Lex a feeling of hope he hadn’t had in years and, in an uncharacteristic fit of optimism, he got the notion that buying him with Clark might help to heal the wounds from the rift that had developed between them.

 

The preceding 10 months had been the most miserable of Lex’s life, even including the year he’d spent in the hospital after the meteor shower, and all the years following his mother’s death and what he had thought was Pamela’s desertion. Before he’d been able to put up a front that convinced everyone, including himself, that he didn’t feel the loss. But this time it wasn’t just losing Clark that hurt so much, it was the knowledge that he’d disappointed his friend that really stung. And coming after what he’d thought had been marked progress in their relationship, it had hurt even that much more.

 

Lex had greeted Clark’s eighteenth birthday and matriculation at Met U as a sort of license to act on at least some of his feelings about the young man. He still had not revealed the depth of his feelings, but as a legal adult no longer living with his parents, Clark was no longer technically bound by the restrictions the elder Kents had placed on him. Lex had supposed this meant that he could do whatever he pleased for his friend. 

 

When Clark turned down his offer of tuition, Lex assumed he was just being stubborn, and vowed to himself to keep trying until Clark accepted. Clark allowed him to pay for a few things for his dorm room – a new computer, though not a fancy one, and a small television. Pete’s parents had donated a small fridge, so they managed to have sufficient accoutrements to fit in without appearing ostentatious, and Lex was satisfied that his assumptions were correct.

 

Offers of concert tickets, Sharks games and weekend nights out clubbing produced mixed results. Clark accepted some of each, but there were also excuses, some of which sounded just a little contrived. Study help and the use of his library, on the other hand, were apparently always welcome. When Lex pushed the point, Clark mumbled things that reminded Lex of the plausible lies he’d received when questioning Clark about the car accident that had originally brought them together. So Lex had mostly dropped the subject, hoping that someday, if he hung around long enough, Clark would give in and open up to him.

 

Lex found that they were spending almost as much time together as they had in Smallville, and he’d been able to give Clark just enough more in the way of presents and opportunities that he hadn’t questioned the path their friendship was taking. The relationship had remained strictly a friendship, but that was fine with Lex. He had never been sure if Clark was flirting with him or just being naturally charming and he had not been willing to risk losing his friend by letting Clark know his real feelings. Lex supposed they would just each have their own secrets, and as long as he could spend a little more time with the young man, he was willing to maintain the status quo.

 

For Christmas Clark’s freshman year in college, Lex had produced a huge pile of professionally wrapped packages which contained computer games, clothes, books, CDs and videos and everything else Lex thought a college freshman would enjoy. He took great joy in watching Clark unwrap each one and thought that Clark was as pleased as he was.

 

During the following Spring, Summer, and Fall, Lex had carried on as usual, still offering gifts and assistance whenever he could, and writing off the occasional rejection to a young man’s pride. That year he decided to do a bit more in the way of Christmas gifting. He’d presented Clark with only a few small packages, but among them were new driving gloves and the key to a shiny, new Ford Mustang. The gloves went over well, but the reaction he received to the car key had been literally stunning. Rather than the bright smile Lex had expected, Clark had actually glared at him. Then he tossed the keys at Lex’s feet and yelled, “You really just don’t get it, Lex. After six years, you still don’t know me at all.”

 

Lex bit back the angry retort that leapt to his mind. But inwardly his mind screamed “You won’t let me get to know you.” There were no more angry words, but Clark huffed out the front door of the penthouse, slamming it so hard that it came off its hinges. Lex didn’t miss the irony that this was probably the most honest Clark had ever been with him.

 

Lex called the Kents in an attempt to explain, or make amends, or do whatever Clark wanted to make things right. But Clark refused his calls and his parents provided no insight or information, Jonathan on his own initiative and Martha at Clark’s request. The only sign he had of any kind came when Enrique called to alert him to the pile of boxes left heaped on the steps of the mansion in Smallville. Lex told Enrique to put them in storage. He didn’t need to see the contents – he knew they contained every present he’d ever given Clark and he just couldn’t face the cold evidence of Clark’s rejection.

 

In Lex’s mind, the remainder of Clark’s junior year at Met U was a particularly nasty version of Hell. Unable to talk to his friend, he watched from afar, as Clark immersed himself in the college social scene. As Clark went out with one pretty boy or girl after another, he had no way of knowing whether the relationships were simply lighthearted fun or serious, committed entanglements. What he did know was that Clark seemed perfectly fine and dandy without him. 

 

For the first few months, he tried burying himself in work. This tactic was beneficial to LexCorp’s development, but the empty spot in Lex’s heart grew a little bigger each day, and he found it increasingly hard to concentrate. He then tried the old standbys that worked in his late teens and early twenties: clubbing, with massive amounts of vodka, scotch and cocaine. He even mixed in a few pretty boys and girls of his own, but when the time came to “get down to business,” he found that the alcohol and depression made any chance of sexual relief impossible.

 

Lex could not allow depression to get in the way of business, so his final attempt to deal with the pain consisted of convincing himself that he’d never really cared for Clark at all, and that the boy was just another pretty face among many. Lunches with business associates and dinners and dancing with Metropolis’ best and brightest young ladies filled his days. He visited Smallville briefly during the Summer, but never ventured near the Kent farm. 

 

Then one bright October afternoon, while absorbed in revising a young Lexcorp associate’s report on a comparison of the pesticide compounds manufactured by his chief competitors, Lex’s secretary announced the appearance of the last person he’d ever expected to turn up in his office: Martha Kent.

 

“Jonathan wanted to attend an exhibition on new corn varieties and I wanted to visit my son,” Mrs. Kent explained to a startled but welcoming Lex. As much as it hurt to be reminded of Clark, Lex would never be rude to the young man’s mother. 

 

“You’re always welcome at my office or my home, Mrs. Kent,” Lex replied. “I hope your … you’re all well.”

 

“Jonathan and I are fine.”

 

“I’m glad to hear it.”

 

“I know you won’t ask, Lex. And I really don’t blame you if you’re scared. Clark is fine, too. But he’s just fine, not good or really happy. I only know a little about what happened between you. I haven’t wanted to pry. But I know he misses you. And I’ve had enough arguments with my friends and with Jonathan, to know they don’t have to end a friendship.”

 

“I never wanted our friendship to end.”

 

“Then make it not end.”

 

“How do I do that? Clark won’t talk to me.”

 

“I’ll talk to him, Lex. But you’re going to have to do the really hard part. Relationships,” she said, shaking her head a little, as if to admonish herself, “friendships are not about things. You can’t buy real friends. You have to be willing to compromise, to be there to listen, and not just when things are going well.”

 

“I know that.”

 

“Then all you have to do is show him. Clark’s a good boy, and I’m not just saying that because I’m his mother. If you make the effort, I know he will give you another chance.”

 

Martha Kent had been true to her word. Not that Lex had ever had any reason to doubt her, but he had been afraid to hope that Clark would ever speak with him again. They met for a horribly tense and unnerving lunch at a tiny hamburger joint near the campus. It was the only place Clark was willing to meet and Lex wasn’t about to lose the one opportunity he might have to set things right. He went into the meeting only hoping to get Clark to listen to his apology and maybe offer forgiveness, so they could both move on.

 

Clark hadn’t said much the entire time, but he had been willing to listen to a genuine apology. He had also been willing to meet Lex for lunch again, which was much more than Lex had hoped for. Lex agreed to continue to see Clark at The Bull’s Eye, even though the greasy food gave him indigestion and the noise level was enough to give him a headache for days afterwards. There was still tension, but the fact that Clark hadn’t listened to him once then gone on his way was probably the most wonderful thing that had happened to Lex since he’d woken up on the bank of a river to see a pair of concerned green eyes gazing down at him.

 

“Do you want to help me pick out pumpkins?” came as a complete, though delightful surprise. Apparently, one of Clark’s senior projects for the journalism fraternity he’d joined included decorating the Metropolis Sunny Acres Retirement Center for Halloween. The trip to the farmer’s market had been their first get-together that lasted longer than forty-five minutes and gave them a real opportunity to talk beyond idle chitchat. 

 

“You seem to like school better this year.”

 

“It’s okay. I can see the light at the end of the tunnel. And it feels more like I’m actually working toward something than just passing time in school. But the best part is no more Thompkins the Tyrant. He almost ruined last spring semester for me.”

 

“Thompkins who?” Lex blurted, before the pain of remembering he’d missed almost a year of Clark’s life hit him head on. 

 

“Freddy Thompkins, Journalism 303, Narrative Journalism. Sounds fun, sucks like you wouldn’t believe. Every single paper or article I turned in, and there were a lot of them, looked liked the last scene for a pretty girl in a Wes Craven movie: sliced, diced and dripping red stuff.”

 

Still composing himself, Lex said, “Well someone seems to have taught you more colorful speech. I didn’t take any journalism classes when I was at Met U. But I guess we all get at least one intolerable professor at some point.”

 

“It wasn’t Thompkins who taught me colorful speech,” Clark laughed. “He struck every adjective or adverb I tried to get by him.”

 

“So where do you go from here?” Lex asked, tossing Clark a nicely formed, bright orange pumpkin.

 

“The Daily Planet, I hope. I have a paid internship lined up for the summer. It’s not much, but I won’t starve and if I’m lucky they’ll keep me around as an employee when it’s done.”

 

“If they’re smart they’ll recognize your worth and beg you to stay.”

 

“Thanks, but, really I’m not that great of a writer.”

 

“You will be.”

 

“I appreciate your faith in me, Lex. But you haven’t even read anything I’ve written lately.”

 

“I … I know. I’m sorry, Clark.”

 

“Don’t apologize. You can’t read something you haven’t been given.”

 

“What I did was the reason you haven’t given me anything to read.”

 

Clark didn’t reply, but stopped walking through the pumpkin patch and, taking Lex by the arm, led him to a nearby bench. 

 

“I think we need to talk about this, Lex.”

 

“Are you sure you want to do this here?” Lex asked, hoping to postpone another confrontation and eke out however much more time with Clark he could.

 

“Yeah. I guess. I just want to get this over with, you know? I’ve had almost a year to be upset over this, and I want it to stop.”

 

That was the last thing Lex wanted to do, but Clark seem to have his mind made up, so Lex allowed himself to be seated on the bench and waited expectantly.

 

“I was pretty mad at you, even after we started talking again.”

 

“Clark, I’m sorry …”

 

“No, Lex, please just listen.”

 

Remembering Martha’s advice, Lex nodded and waited patiently for his friend to finish telling him off, or goodbye, or both.

 

“Part of me is still kind of mad, but not just at you. You must have thought I was kind of a jerk for being so angry over a present.”

 

“I thought I had insulted you.”

 

“And you did. A little. But that wasn’t really why I stormed out and wouldn’t talk to you. Part of it was just me trying to be independent, from everyone, but from you and my parents mostly. I guess that was my version of teenage rebellion. At the very least I behaved childishly and I owed you an explanation.”

 

An explanation of anything from Clark was unexpected. Lex started to interrupt, to stop Clark from berating himself or revealing things he’d later regret, but Clark forged ahead before he could get a word out. 

 

“I should have told you why I was really upset, and I should have told you how I feel, and … and I should have told you a lot of things.”

 

“Clark?”

 

“No, Lex, I hated the last year. And it wasn’t just being buried in schoolwork and doubting myself. It was awful because I didn’t have you to make it better. And then when I realized that I’d been relying on you to make everything better for me all the time, that just made me feel worse.”

 

“You know that works both ways.”

 

Clark gave him a startled look, but let him continue.

 

“Aside from sharing you dislike of the past several months, I also used you when I needed to feel better. You were usually the bright spot in my day – sometimes even my week, Clark.” 

 

Finally daring to look up, Lex was confronted with an undecipherable expression on Clark’s face. There was a hint of confusion, and maybe anxiety, but Lex could have sworn there was some hope mixed in, as well.

 

“I think, um, maybe we better finish buying pumpkins and go talk some more somewhere else.”

 

From what Lex had come to call “Pumpkin Day” forward, both men quickly discovered that once they tried opening up to each other, it was not nearly as traumatic as they’d feared it would be. There hadn’t been any serious revelations, at first, just a mutual expression of desire to once again have a real friendship, albeit on a different footing. 

 

They agreed to give each other time, and Clark agreed to let Lex know when he thought Lex was trying too hard to win his friendship by tossing money Clark’s way or doing something else Clark found annoying, so they could at least discuss the situation. For his part, Lex agreed to try just spending time with Clark, rather than giving him expensive presents.

 

As Christmas gifts had triggered their fight and caused their separation, they came up with a plan to make exchanging them less of a minefield: they would each buy one gift for the other, something simple. Lex said he would be happy with anything Clark wanted to give him, and suggested a plain department store or Gap sweater. Clark requested a couple of CDs by two of his favorite bands. 

 

Clark agreed to help Lex decorate as he had the year before. They shopped for a few new ornaments together and discovered Lex’s second Santa ornament at the St. Jerome’s Church Women’s Exchange. Like the first Santa, he was ceramic, but it was a much simpler ornament, just a thin, old-fashioned Santa by himself, carrying a small gift bag.

 

Lex loved the sweater Clark had given him the year before more than any present he’d ever received before. When he told Clark this, and Clark responded by admitting that just spending Christmas Eve together was the best present he’d ever received, Lex finally felt brave enough to tell Clark that he loved him, and had for many years. This led to tentative kisses under the mistletoe and quiet January evenings by the fire. Clark was still busy with school and Lex was still busy with work, but they arranged their schedules so they could spend as much time together as possible. Their relationship moved forward with the haste springs from years of secret longing.

 

Then one day in early March, Clark, as agitated as Lex had ever seen him, burst through the doors of Lex’s office and proclaimed “We have to talk.” 

 

Apparently, Clark felt hypocritical for insisting on honesty from Lex while keeping his biggest secret. Lex listened with awe as Clark finally confirmed almost everything Lex had believed to be true about him. When he’d told Clark years ago that he thought it would be cool to meet an alien, he wasn’t kidding. That the alien turned out to be his best friend and lover only made it that much more special. Lex reminded Clark that he’d once told him that he’d do anything to protect his friends and, with admonishments to Clark that he had to be careful himself, vowed to keep Clark’s secret safe forever. They spent the rest of the evening with demonstrations, including x-raying through pants and lightening-fast clothes removal.

 

Lex sat with Jon and Martha at Clark’s graduation from Met U, then made himself scarce for the rest of the day so that Clark could celebrate with his family. The next day, however, the two men spent the whole day together, and Lex gave Clark his graduation present – a week long trip to Hawaii before the start of his internship with the Daily Planet. 

 

They had a great time relaxing on the beach, snorkeling and making love for hours in the private house Lex had rented for their vacation. Clark had mostly overcome his fear of heights and flying, and tried his best to talk Lex into a helicopter ride. Lex wouldn’t budge on the issue, but not wanting to deprive Clark of anything, tried to insist he go alone. Clark was just as adamantly opposed to doing anything without Lex, so instead, they rode horses along the beach. 

 

Just to be sure Clark had the entire Hawaiian tourist experience in one week, Lex also dragged him to hula lessons and a massive commercial luau, complete with roast pig carried on a platter. And, for the first time ever, Lex watched Clark turn down food: the poi. 

 

They returned from vacation exhausted but happy and in love. Clark started his internship and Lex, ready to take their relationship to the next level, arranged a quiet, romantic dinner in the roof garden of the LexCorp tower, high enough up that they felt like they could touch the stars, but far enough away from the edge that Lex wouldn’t become queasy. 

 

By the end of the dinner, however, he was feeling pretty ill. Before Lex had the opportunity to ask Clark to move in with him, Clark told him that since he was just beginning his adult life and working toward his first job, he wanted be certain he could do so on his own. He insisted that he wasn’t breaking up with Lex, but that he thought they should back things off, for a few months at least, maybe even a year. Lex, devastated, kept his disappointment to himself and agreed to give Clark the time and space he needed. He also promised not to try to influence anyone he knew at the Daily Planet, and let Clark sink or swim on his own.

 

Despite their busy work schedules, they still worked in as much time together as Lex could spare and Clark would allow. Fortunately, the powers that were at the Daily Planet were reasonable and recognized Clark’s value, offering him a job at the end of his internship. Clark was so excited over his paltry starting salary that Lex let him buy dinner at the fanciest restaurant he could afford, then opened one of his most expensive bottles of champagne when they returned to the penthouse to continue their celebration. 

 

Clark didn’t bring up the issue of their relationship again. Lex’s thoughts warred between a desire to fulfill his commitment to be open and honest with Clark and fear of rejection. He set little conditions for himself, in an attempt to force himself to go through with it: ‘If Clark says okay to the Halloween party, I’ll tell him then. If Clark spends any of Thanksgiving weekend with me, I’ll ask.’ Each time, Lex found some excuse to chicken out.

 

Finally Lex, tired of his own cowardice, decided it would be Christmas Eve or never. He rehearsed a brief speech in front of the mirror for two weeks, determined he would be too tense to actually get it out when the time came and came up with Plan B.

 

Now, as he watched Clark add the Santas to the tree the soft lit by firelight and glow from the bulbs on the Christmas tree, he found it increasingly difficult to hide his anxiety and the only distraction he could think of, opening presents, would serve to push the evening further along towards the Big Scary Thing. Clark placed this year’s Santa, purchased in a charity auction on ebay the day after Thanksgiving, to the very center spot on the tree. Bottle and pipe in hand, this Santa had one foot raised as if he’d been caught in the middle of a happy jig.

 

Then suddenly his fate rushed forward when Clark took a quick bow in front of the tree and announced, “Okay, I’ll play Santa!” and retrieved both their presents and the cards that accompanied them from the table. Clark tore the reindeer paper and silver ribbon from his package with obvious delight, then leaned across Lex’s package and lap for a kiss. 

 

“Perfect! Thank you! Now open yours,” Clark demanded.

 

Lex toyed with the paper, then when Clark huffed and nudged him, ripped it off. This year’s sweater was a beautiful soft blue lambs wool, almost the exact color of Lex’s eyes. 

 

“Clark, it’s wonderful. I love it,” Lex said softly. 

 

Looking up, he saw that Clark was ripping open the card he’d given with the gift. Almost shaking with tension, he grasp the arm of the couch while Clark pulled out the card and opened it.

 

Watching Clark read the lines he’d practiced writing over and over for the past two weeks, Lex could see them in his head as clearly as if he had the card in front of him:

 

“Clark, 

 

I love you. 

 

I want to be with you, always. 

 

I want to spend more than just weekends and an hour or two a week with you. If you need more time to yourself, I’ll understand. But I want you to know I’m ready when you are. I know the perfect spot for your old couch from the loft and I promise I’ll learn how to make meatloaf. Please say yes. 

 

Lex”

 

When he looked up to see Clark’s reaction, to his surprise he was met with complete composure. Clark, without his expression betraying his feelings, simply handed Lex a card of his own:

 

“Merry Christmas, Lex!

 

Thank you for giving me the time I needed this year to get my head straight and my feet on the right path. I often had the feeling you wanted more, but I didn’t want to do something I wasn’t ready for, then have to leave you hanging by pulling back again. I wanted to wait until I was sure.

 

Now I am sure. I’m sure that I’m ready and I’m sure that I love you.

 

I hope that we can spend New Year’s and all the years to come together.

 

All my love,

 

Clark”

 

Lex wasn’t crying. He was just allergic to the tree. And all the tension had just been too much. And … what the heck, Lex thought, and reached over and pulled Clark down on the couch, kissing him fiercely. Clark held him tightly, kissing him back and they fought to get even closer until they finally rolled off the couch and landed with a thud, laughing.

 

“Why don’t we finish this little celebration in bed?” Lex asked.

 

“We should put this stuff away first.”

 

“We can leave it and I’ll take care of it when we get back.”

 

No, Lex, it’s my mess, too and our place to take care of, together now.”

 

“Okay, I’ll take the dishes to the kitchen and you close and stack the ornament boxes out of the way, and then we can go to bed. Okay?”

 

Clark nodded his agreement and pulled Lex close for a seductively promising kiss.

 

As Lex was returning from the kitchen, Clark reached into the last ornament box, just to make sure they hadn’t missed anything before he put the boxes away for the rest of the week. There, nestled under wads of tissue paper in the bottom of the box that had held the Santas, was an old, worn manila envelope that had “Alexander” scrawled on it in neat, feminine script. Clark, showed the envelope to Lex, who tried to grab it away. Curiosity written all over his face, Clark opened the envelope and looked inside.

 

“Oh my God! Where did this come from? It’s adorable.” Clark held up a felt reindeer, with pipe cleaner antlers and red glitter on its nose. 

 

Lex stared, completely aghast at Clark’s discovery. “How did ..? Where did you …?” he sputtered. Against his will, he felt the heat rush into his face and knew he was probably as red as he’d ever been in his life.

 

“You recognize this? Oh God, Lex, did you make this?” Clark asked, tears running down his checks and doubled over with laughter. “Well, it looks like one of Santa’s reindeer showed up after all.”

 

“No! Just no. No, no, no, no, no. Clark Kent, you know damn well that is not what I meant.”

 

“Sorry, Lex, a promise is a promise. You’re going flying with me tonight, buddy!”

 

Jaw set firmly, Lex glared at Clark, who was just as determined and unwavering. 

 

“Okay. Fine,” Lex finally sighed. He couldn’t imagine how the envelope of his boyhood ornaments had mysteriously turned up, but being overjoyed by one Christmas miracle, he could hardly grouse about the other. Giving in to the mood of the evening, he dragged a large box from behind his desk and thrust it at Clark, along with the roll of starry wrapping paper he’d rejected earlier in the evening. As Clark pulled out doll after stuffed bear after board game, Lex sat on the floor beside him. 

 

“I was going to do this after I got back from taking you to Smallville tomorrow morning. If you help wrap them, I’ll let you fly me to St. Jerome’s Orphanage to drop them off tonight. 

 

Clark grinned brightly, and in the blink of an eye, they were surrounded by a huge pile of wrapped toys. He then stuffed them all into a bag and led Lex out of the library and to the Penthouse’s roof garden.

 

Lex closed his eyes and, taking a leap of faith, let himself be wrapped by one strong arm and flew off into the night and his future with Clark.

 

*** Merry Christmas and Happy New Year’s Everyone! ***


End file.
